1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus including a video call unit to perform multimedia functions, such as a video call, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display module on which an image is displayed. Examples of the display apparatus include a television or a monitor.
Recent display apparatuses include a video call unit to provide various multimedia functions, such as a video call, etc., as well as a basic image providing function.
The video call unit may include a microphone module that generates electric signals upon receiving sound waves, and a camera module that captures an image.